Christian G. Smitten
Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers CGS is a wrestler with Full Metal Wrestling (FMW). An ex bikie with the "Bikies of Justice" - A bike group dedicated to protecting the general public, CGS is not one to back down lightly. History Bio CGS was brought abandoned by his Post Natal depressed mother at Birth, and was addopted by a family of Bikies, but not just any family of Bikies, the Bikies of Justice. CGS had this values of "The Bikies of Justice" Instilled in him from the moment he became on of thier family. To Serve the Global Community, to Protect Citizens and to take out the Distructive and Abusive Bikies. A full war was staged between the "The Bikies of Justice" and one of the most lethal Bike Groups ever, "Snake Eyed Poisin", which lead to all members of the Bikies of Justice being arrested or Killed. CGS was sent to prison because of this at 17, but because he had a good record, he was on Parole at 19. While on parole, he was forced to take up one community Activity. The local YMCA in Salt Lake City was starting an Amature Wrestling Program, which CGS Joined and never looked back. His Phenominal Physique and Sportsmanship made him everbody's favourtie opponent. At 20, after his Parole finished, he set his sights on Proffessional Wrestling, where he still carries the Values and Morals of "The Bikies of Justice." Support Cast Little St. Hugh [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_Saint_Hugh_of_Lincoln[Little St. Hugh]](Or Hugh/Hughie) is CGS's Guardian Angel. Little St. Hugh died at the age of 8, and his body was found in a well after God gave him the power to talk after he died. He would recite the "Hail Mary" up until his funeral, whe he told the priest to take the grain of rice off his tongue, so he could finally move on to the afterlife. He is the youngest Saint, and only CGS can see him. Achievements CGS Is an Amature Champ, winning the Utah Amature Wrestling Champinship on the final day of his parole. He almost got arrested that night for drunkenly disorderly conduct while celebrating. CGS trained in TWAA (Trained Wrestlers Associaion Acadamy) with big names such as Tromboner Man and MVP. CGS Cannot stand either of them, His two finishers came about in matches against these two men. MVP's Blue Power Ranger Outfit enrgaed him so much he delibrately altered a Dominator to get back at him (Thus the Switch Bomb). Tromboner Man's stupidity got to him so bad that he put him in a Torture Rack to shut him up, but when he didn't he threw him off in a motion that is now known as the "Highway Assault". CGS Once knocked someone out using a toothpick. FMW Entrance Themes "Switchblade 372" - Brian Setzer Orchestra (From FMW Debut to Current) Finishers Primary Switch Bomb (Gut Wrench into a Dominator Position, then CGS does a 180 degree turn while Powerbombing the opponent to the floor. Pinning Manouver) Secondary Highway Assault (Torture Rack into a combination of the F-5 Spin and F-U Flip) Show History FMW 1.1 to FMW 2.1, Full Metal Main Roster. FMW Inaugreral Draft - CGS (Pick 17) Drafted to Alchemy. FMW 2.2 to Current, Alchemy Roster Matches FMW 1.1 Jackie Test Def CGS via Submission FMW 1.3 Showstoppa def. CGS, Dr David Diabolical and Eclipse for the vacant C-4 Championship by pinning Dr. David Diabolical FMW 1.4 CGS Def The Rabbi By Pinfall, after the Switch Bomb FMW Presents - "Death Row". Adrian O'Rion def Eclipse, The Rabbi and CGS in a Pick Your Poisin Match, chosing the FMW Ultraviolent Championship Number One Contenders Spot. FMW Alchemy (FMW 2.2) - SoCal Connection (Sublime and Korran Halycon) and CGS def. The Trinity (Jackie Test, Gregory Stevens and Brody McBrayer) via Pinfall after a "Lower Expectations" from SoCal Connection on Brody McBrayer, and the Pin by Sublime. FMW Alchemy 2.3 - Alex O'Rion def CGS in 8 Minutes 56 Seconds, via pinfall after an "NS Pride" to the Jaw. FMW Alchemy 2.4 - CGS def Robert Lillehammerin a Special Referee Match (Guest Referee Dr. David Diabolical) After a "Highway Assault" On Diabolical, and "Switch Bomb" on Lillehammer, and CGS Forcing the count with Diabolical's Hand. FMW Presents "Lethal Injection" on Pay Per View - C4 Championship Match.' Dr. David Diabolical © vs CGS' Title History CGS Is Yet to hold a Title in FMW. He was the Champ in TWAA for 6 Months, defeating Tromboner Man for the title in the main event of their Biggest Annual Event, Abusive Leverage 4, and losing it to C-D-Playa in a "Burn In The Ring" Match. (The Ring is Surrounded by a thick wall of fire, winner is the first one to knock their opponent out and escape the ring. CGS Fainted due to de hydration, he forgot to take water to the ring). Noteable Fueds Dr. David Diabolical. Matches Include CGS Vs Robert Lillehammer - Guest Referee Dr. David Diabolical at 2.4 Maximum C-4 Match - C-4 Championship Match, Dr. David Diabolical © vs C.G.S at Lethal Injection Segments Include Diabolical steals CGS' Towel at 2.3 whilst around his waist Fun Facts CGS loves the Feel of Freshly Dry Cleaned Clothes CGS eats 5 Apples a Day because he is scared of Oranges CGS Once Crashed His Bike into a Cow. CGS hates Faulty Equiptment CGS loves videogames CGS on Myspace http://www.myspace.com/lastbikieofjustice